vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Ready Player One)
|-|Novel = |-|Movie = Summary Kiryu or MechaGodzilla is a cybernetically-enhanced mecha option for players in the OASIS. The vehicle is based on the kaiju of the same name from the Godzilla film franchise. This is the first incarnation of Mechagodzilla to appear in an American film, as well as the first to appear outside of a Godzilla film. Nolan Sorrento pilots this mech during the Battle of Castle Anorak. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 8-C Name: Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 (MFS-3) Origin: Godzilla/Ready Player One Gender: None (Refered as male) Age: 10 minutes at most Classification: Kaiju, Mecha Powers and Abilities: |-|Novel= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2; is 200 meters in height because it is "twice the size of Leopardon, which is 100 meters tall), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With missiles), Heat Manipulation (The temperatures of Kiryu's Atomic Breath can reach temperatures up to 1,300 celcius degrees), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) |-|Movie= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in stealth, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 1; is 30 meters in height), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With missiles), Heat Manipulation (The temperatures of MechaGodzilla's Atomic Breath can reach temperatures up to 1,300 celcius degrees), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (By sheer size, fought with Ultraman, Leopardon, Raideen Shoto, RX-78-2 Gundam and Minerva X) | At least Building level (Overpowered The Iron Giant and fought on par with RX-78-2 Gundam) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed, Possibly Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Capable to react to Leopardon) | Superhuman Movement Speed, Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Can react to RX-78-2 Gundam who can move at 165 km/h) Lifting Strength: Class M by virtue of sheer size | At least Class 50 (Lifted Gundam and threw it with ease) Striking Strength: At least ' Small Town Class' | At least Building Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Survived blows from Ultraman and Leopardon) | At least Building level (Survived blows from The Iron Giant and RX-78-2 Gundam) Stamina: Extremely High | High Range: Hundreds of meters melee, with beams and missiles | Tens of meters. Possibly hundred meters with beams and missiles. Standard Equipment: |-|Novel= *'Two Type-90 Maser Cannons' *'Twin Laser Cannons' *'Wrist-Mounted Blades' (can conduct electricity) *'Rocket Boosters' *'Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launchers' (each contains six rockets & eight heat-seeking missiles. The launchers can themselves be fired off from the shoulders once emptied as a last resort). |-|Movie= *'Missiles' *''' scaner''' Intelligence: Average (Human-operated). Weaknesses: None Notable | Mechagodzilla will explode if its cockpit is detonated. Key: Novel | Movie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Godzilla Category:Ready Player One Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Kaiju